dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Khai
|Race = Core Person |Gender = Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = Age 780 |Address = Sacred World of the Kai |Occupation = Supreme Kai of Universe 11 |FamConnect = }} is the Supreme Kai of Universe 11. Appearance Khai is a short Shinjin with lavender skin and black eyes. His white hair is styled in a slicked back mohawk and he is wearing gold and green Potara earrings. His Supreme Kai garb consists of a red vest with yellow trimming, a green long-sleeved shirt, black baggy pants, a blue sash tied around his waist and a cloth underneath his vest of the same color. He also wears plain white Supreme Kai boots. Personality Khai is friendly and has a strong sense of justice that values life. He is kindhearted and takes everything positively. Khai can also be arrogant towards others, such as refusing to acknowledge Shin greeting him when the Grand Minister brought all surviving Angels, Gods of Destruction, Supreme Kais, and combatants of the Tournament of Power together on the bleachers. At the same time, he is not above being opportunistic. To which, he is shown to be very methodical and problematic. He handles most situations with unceasing composure. After witnessing Goku's power surpassing the Supreme Kais and even obtain godly might himself with Super Saiyan Blue, he acknowledged Goku as a major threat to Universe 11's victory and, therefore, survival. To which, he took advantage of Top's overly-enthusiastic nature of confronting Goku and convinced both Omni-Kings to let Top fight against Goku, hoping to take Goku out before the actual tournament began. Despite this, Khai has some degree of respect for Goku, referring to him as interesting prior to the Saiyan's fight with Top and acknowledging him as one of the greatest warriors in the entire Tournament of Power. He also considers Goku the best Universe 7 has to offer (as does all the opposing universes) and therefore believed that with him defeated, there will be no hope for the remainder of his team. He is very proud of his universe's might, feeling certain that his universe will undoubtedly win the tournament and survive, much like Belmod. He also seems to listen to Marcarita's advice on a constant and healthy basis, considering he is the Supreme Kai of the universe with the highest Mortal Level among those participating in the Tournament of Power. However, he is shown to be a patient and benevolent god, having tried to rally the other Supreme Kais (except Shin of Universe 7) to approach the Zenos to remove the erasing stipulations of the tournament and saddened when he failed. He is also very mature and serious yet easygoing, much like Gowasu. Unlike some other relationships shown between the Supreme Kais and their respective Gods of Destruction, Cae seems to have a good relationship with Belmod, as he was seen talking and conferring with him as equals. Out all of the Supreme Kais whose Universes were participating in the tournament, he was the most calm of them, as he was very confident in the Pride Troopers' power. However, after more than half of them were defeated at once, his and Belmod's confidence significantly decreased, with both realizing that they should start taking things more seriously. Despite this, even after 7 out of the 10 Pride Troopers were eliminated, Khai still showed confidence, declaring that with Jiren and Top still in the Tournament, they have nothing to worry about. Biography ''Dragon Ball Super'' Universe Survival Saga Khai, alongside Belmod, Marcarita and Top attends the Zen Exhibition Match. He is shocked when Goku turns into a Super Saiyan Blue. He took advantage of Top's overly-enthusiastic nature of confronting Goku and convinced the Omni-Kings to let Top fight against Goku, hoping to take Goku out before the actual tournament began. During the 40 hour preparation for the Tournament of Power, Khai holds a meeting between all Supreme Kais whose universes are participating in the Tournament of Power, except Shin. He tries to convince the Supreme Kais to rally and convince the two Zenos to not erase the universes. However, he is unsuccessful and decides that his universe must win the Tournament. In the manga, after the Zeno Expo between Goku and Top, Khai joins with Belmod and Marcarita on Belmod's planet to talk about the Tournament of Power. Khai later joins Belmod and Marcarita to recruit the Pride Troopers. During the Tournament of Power, Khai is one of the few deities that is not worried. However, after six Pride Troopers were eliminated because of Kale and Caulifla, he started showing concern. After Kunshi was eliminated by both Hit and Goku, Khai told Belmod that with Top and Jiren still in the Tournament, they have nothing to worry about. After the Grand Minister shortens the viewing stands, Khai ignores Shin's attempts at conversation. He also boasts of the seeming superiority of his universe's warriors over those Universe 7's. However, he does get worried when Goku and Vegeta pressure Jiren. He marvels at Top's transformation and reveals that he is their universe's candidate for the next God of Destruction. This awe turns into shock and concern when Top gets knocked out, with Khai expressing disbelief that their Universe would be reduced to only Jiren as their last remaining warrior. While one of Jiren’s greatest supporters, Khai does not know Jiren’s history or motives towards competing in the Tournament of Power, and appears shocked when Belmod reveals Jiren’s life story. While previously expressing surprise at Goku's Ultra Instinct -Sign- transformation, Khai and Belmod claim that such an incomplete form is futile against Jiren. The pair also question Vegeta's response about their haste to assume, mocking him with guesses of Goku mastering Autonomous Ultra Instinct against Jiren - which comes back to bite them as Goku indeed achieves the mastered Autonomous Ultra Instinct state further into the tournament. Khai is then absolutely stunned upon seeing Jiren being overwhelmed by Autonomous Ultra Instinct Goku to the point where he even wonders if Goku now possesses power that surpasses the Pride Trooper. When Team Universe 11 was defeated, Khai is erased by the Omni-Kings. He is later revived with the rest of Universe 11 when Android 17 uses the Super Dragon Balls to resurrect all of the universes that were erased. Power As a Supreme Kai, Khai is much more powerful than average mortals and lower Kais. Abilities *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' – The most basic form of energy wave. *'Life Link' - Khai and Belmod's lives are linked to one another, so if one of them dies, the other will die as well (in a manner similar to Piccolo and Kami) in order to prevent an imbalance between the natural forces of creation and destruction which Khai and Belmod represent. *'Kai Kai' - In ''Dragon Ball Super, it is revealed that the Supreme Kai in every universe has the ability to instantly teleport to any other universe, including Zeno's Palace. Voice Actors *Japanese: Taishi Murata *Funimation dub: Aaron Roberts *Portuguese: **Brazilian Portuguese dub: Lucas Gama **Portugal dub: Romeu Vala *Latin American Spanish dub: Brandon Santini *Italian dub: Davide Fumagalli *Polish dub: Krzysztof Szczepaniak Gallery References Site Navigation ca:Kai (personatge) Category:Males Category:Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Universe 11 Characters Category:Deities Category:Shinjin Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters who have been Erased